It Couldn't Be Helped
by Lovelychibi7
Summary: Her heart got broken before.Can Tenten avoid getting burned again, even though she's still playing with fire? Or will her heart be crushed once more? Didn't draw av.
1. Awkward,Just plain awkward

Hi Lovelychibi7 here with her disclaimer!

Gaara: I'm not here to do a disclaimer.

Tenten: I'll do it!

Lovelychibi7: no you wouldn't do it with enough aggression.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. If I did, then I WOULDN'T BE ON ******* !

Gaara: O-O

Tenten: O-O

Lovelychibi7: see I told you ** IT COULDN'T BE HELPED**

**Chapter 1 **

_**This is awkward. Just plain awkward.**_

**Tenten's pov**

When Team Gai set out on their journey to Sunakagure, I assumed it to be the _usual_. Sneak in, stop ambushes, and do one of the following: 1. Take up guard duty 2. Examine whatever problem there is 3. Assassinate the target or 4. Be a bodyguard. Seems simple right? WRONG! I ended up finding out that I am a jinchuriki, AND that since my parents were deceased Tsunade had the privilege of accepting or rejecting marriage proposals for me. This time unfortunately she said yes. Tsunade agreed to the marriage proposal of Sabaku no Gaara. I'll have to marry SABAKU NO FREAKING GAARA! WHY? Was it because Sakura had already refused the offer? Even so, there were many other kuniochi to ask. She was beginning to suspect that Temari had something to do with it, but Temari had a whole lot more female friends. Sakura would have been a better choice than me. I could see Sakura with Gaara. Their kids would have interesting hair colors. The girls would have bubblegum pink hair and the boys red hair. Now that I think about it, there barely was any ninjas that had natural – or somewhat - natural hair colors. Pink is a mutation of red, and blue a mutation of black. BUT PURPLE _seriously_? Where did Anko get PURPLE FREAKING HAIR?One of these days, I'm going to die my hair a vivid green.

**Kankuro's pov**

"Temari is in a fit" is the biggest understatement in the world. Temari was screeching. It sounded like this "TENTEN IS THE HOTTEST KUNIOCHI I KNOW, _WHY NOT MARRY HER._ SHE'S ALSO THE ONLY FREAKING WEAPONS MISTRESS _WE_ KNOW!AND I WANT TENTEN TO BE ONE OF MY SISTER-IN-LAWS!" and then hurricane Temari preceded to karate chop Gaara's _beloved_ desk. And then Gaara snapped. First he walked to the cracked mahogany desk and then he looked like he was about to cry. THEN _he_ started yelling. THAT went like this "I DON'T CARE." Temari snapped out of hurricane-mode and asked "Gaara what don't you care about?" never mind that Temari said it with the slightest venom. Gaara lunged at her, while yelling "IF SHE IS THE SEXIEST WOMAN IN THE UNIVERSE!" Then I found myself standing in between them and I had a total light bulb moment. "Tenten is soooo _sexy_." I did not expect Temari to counter with "Kankuro don't even think about it." I continued anyway "Can I marry her? That way she'll be your sis-in-law and I'll get a good number of _enjoyable _nights. This is called a win-win right? "

**Temari's pov**

HOW DARE HIM. HE ONLY WANTS TO MARRY HER BECAUSE SHE'S SEX- DID GAARA JUST SMACK KANKURO ON THE BACK OF THE HEAD? WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

**Gaara's pov**

Temari has spazzed enough.

**Third person pov**

While the Sabaku siblings got over their shock, Tenten had been sent by her _lovely_ hokage Tsunade to meet her _beautiful_ husband. As you can tell, Tenten was not excited to find out she was to be married to Gaara. THIS WAS A FREAKING ARRANGED MARRIAGE! Even_ India _doesn't do that anymore. INDIA!* Finally, Tenten decided not to slack anymore and picked up speed. Sadly Tenten had picked up TOO MUCH speed. So when Tenten arrived at Sunakagure's border, she immediately was attacked…. by _other _ninjas. After presenting the scroll, she was allowed entrance only to be attacked for the second time in 5 minutes.

**Gaara's pov**

Kankuro and I watched in horror as Temari and Tenten jumped towards each other while yelling "Temari/Tenten!" However before they hugged Tenten stopped Temari and said "You do know this is a Gai-Lee moment? By doing this you acknowledge the danger of _both of them_ popping up at this given moment?" Temari replied with "UH… YEAH!" so they resumed. The _minute_ they hugged Gai and Lee fell from the sky. You don't get it they _FELL FROM THE SKY! _ Exactly a minute after Gai and Lee's extravagant entrance, Neji stepped out from behind a bush. As Kankuro said "That was really random I did not expect that." Actually no one did.Anyway Temari and Tenten had stopped their "moment" after Gai and Lee fell from the sky and when Neji stepped out from the bush. When Tenten realized Neji had been standing there next to her for at least 10 minutes she STORMED AWAY.

**Neji's pov**

What the ####?

**Temari's pov**

Neji just growled. I'm terrified. But I JUST HAD AN EPIPHANY! If Tenten seduces Gaara then I'll get adorable nephews and nieces! Let me dish this to Tenten.

**Tenten's pov**

So I'm supposed to SEDUCE Gaara. Is that even POSSIBLE? I mean Gaara is a somewhat twisted young man. I'm not unwinding him. He is also a rock. There is so many male ninjas that take don't show emotions to a whole new level. I mean, Sasuke, Shino, Kakashi, Nej- No I won't think about him. I need to think about Temari's plan. Temari definitely is planning something. I expected that from Kankuro. I mean I know what Kankuro thinks about. WAIT! _CORRECTION! _We _all know_ what Kankuro thinks about. He probably said something stupid yesterday so Temari is working for him (Lovelchibi7: Tenten did you read the chapter while I wasn't looking?)Tenten: maybe….) Anyway if I do seduce Gaara _what am I gonna wear?_

**Temari's pov (once again)**

Now what should Ten-chan wear? Maybe we can go BRA SHOPPING! After voicing that fact to Tenten a shifty-eyed Gaara immediately said he's not going. That means _HE'S GOING._ If Gaara's going then Kankuro is too because there will be no one here to baby-sit him. I'm not deleting porn from the computer memory again. ~_SHUDDER_~. After all, if we follow through on our plan Tenten's needs new clothes.

~BRA SHOPPING~

**Third person pov**

Temari wanted to know what bra size was Tenten. Since Tenten did not feel obliged to answer, Suzuku answered for her. "Didn't you know? She's a C-cup." Then she dove for cover. Temari searched till she could find something_ appealing_. Tenten refused to walk out from the booth. "Come on! Let's see those boobies!" "No. Not in front of the male population." While the girls argued over whether or not for Tenten to reveal her _fruit_, a clerk walked up to Gaara and politely asked "May I help you Ma'am? What type of cup size are you?" Tenten popped her head out of the curtain and said "Oh _she's_ an A-cup. I saw one she liked. Let me get it for you." Temari smirked as Tenten moved to open the curtains, only to gape as Tenten revealed to be holding the bra_ in her hand_. Tenten disappeared and reappeared –a different bra in hand- behind Gaara. Grabbing Gaara's luxurious coat in the other hand she dragged Gaara into the stall she had been occupying. A yelp was heard, then "don't even think about it" and a little bit of sand leaking out from the stall made Temari and Kankuro fear the worst. However Tenten opened the curtains with a triumphant grin on her face. What she was dragging was quite surprising though. In Tenten's fist was Gaara's coat and connected to his coat was the jinchuriki himself. Over the proud boy's chest was a black base and blood splatters covered the whole bra itself.

Ever since then Gaara never looked at bras the same.

Do what you want, review if u favorite. 

Lovelychibi7: I thought it would be better if I made chapter 1 and 2 the same chapter.  Shout out to RaynexRenx. They added me to story alert 2 hours after I posted! _I feel loved! U r my inspiration! _Sorry if you just liked chapter 1 the way it was, but it was too short for me. T-T 

Gaara: Well you're not loved.

Tenten: She is! By me!

Gaara: O-O

Lovelychibi7: O-O _Just get in the story Gaara. _Not Tenten I like her. Now Tenten, do the disclaimer just like we practiced 

Disclaimer/Tenten: Um YO FOO? She doesn't like to repeat herself, so I'll repeat it for her. If she owned Naruto, Gaara would be dead.

Gaara: Seriously?

Lovelychibi7: She's _just putting it out there_. 

*No offense intended to Indians. Remember that_._*


	2. Horrid Memories

Tenten: What would happen if you owned Naruto?

Lovelychibi7: If I owned Naruto?

Tenten: Yeah!

Lovelychibi7: Well… You'd be main char. Gaara'd be dead…. Naruto would be an awesome hokage, AND the show would be called Ten-ten cause you'd be a kick-butt orphan.

Gaara: Good thing you don't own Naruto.

Lovelchibi7: Shut up. We will be accompanying Tenten for most of the day. Also Matsuri is joining the party.

**~This is when Suzuku is talking~**

Horrid memories

**3****rd**** person pov**

Tenten awoke in a room the color of blood. Her first instinct was that she had been kidnapped, and that she had to find a way to return to team Gai. Team Gai. The words echoed through her mind. That's when the memory from two weeks ago flashed before her eyes.

FLASHBACK~

_The time finally had come. She was going to confess to the one guy she had a crush on since they met. She had always hoped to crack his icy demeanor*. Now was the time. Tenten was finally being the strong kuniochi she had aspired to show the whole town. She suddenly lost all her courage as she looked into his white pupiless eyes. "Neji there is something I need to talk to you about. Ever since we met, I had a HUGE crush on you and I still do. It's just that I wanted to know if you felt the same way." "No. I do not feel the same way. I think you are a weak kuniochi who can't protect herself and then relies on other people to bring you through. All you are to me is a training dummy. Understand?" The tears that threatened to fall fell freely now. Tenten could have lasted through a rejection but this was cruel. In Tenten's defense the single punch that had knocked Neji Hyuuga unconscious and gave him a black eye was retaliation and not malicious intent. Or was it?_

FLASHBACK OVER~

Tenten held back more tears. She had to be strong. Crying over a rejection that had happened two weeks ago was weak. All the training she took, all the time she spent ripping stuffing out of dummies till her hands bled. Was it a waste of time like he-who-must-not-be-named said? Was she going to throw it all away? Tenten found herself thinking about the other kuniochis and how they dealt with love. Sakura was rejected by Sasuke every day. She cried practically every time. Ino was the same. Hinata had a crush on Naruto forever and still couldn't even look him in the eyes. Anko had sex with whoever agreed. Wait what does that have to do with love?

**You really are stupid.**_** In my day**_** if you loved someone you would have to kill them. Not this fairy tale ending.**

Tenten's head snapped up so fast she feared of getting whiplash. She had forgotten all about Suzuku being there. Just one more thing to add to her mental worry list .Then Tenten found that Suzuku was right. She was a freaking _ninja_. The only living Konoha kuniochi specializing in weapons. She shouldn't be wallowing around because she got rejected by an egotistical jerk. She was going to live a long _fucking_ happy life. And NO ONE was going to ruin it. So Tenten got out of the bed, marched over to the door, and tore said door open. Only to run -literally- into her host Gaara. Tenten found herself contemplating jumping out of the window. She kind of felt guilty for her last prank. After all she had forced someone -never mind someone who could choke her to death - into a bra. That was a MAJOR offense. So Tenten turned around and jumped out the window. She landed with a sick THUD! And soon found herself running towards town.

She ran searching for something, anything to hold her interest. Tenten was surprised to find a training center that she assumed to be empty. She ran in hoping to buy herself time.

**Matsuri's pov**

I had been training alone ever since Gaara-sensei became kazekage. He just never had time for me. * Today was one of those days. Suddenly a stunning brunette –probably a ninja since she snuck up on me with grace- ran in the room. She seemed to be surprised. I think she said something along the lines of " Well looks like I need to update my calendar since I didn't know it was surprise Tenten day." So that means her name is Tenten! But that's a time definitely not a name.

**3****rd**** person pov**

Tenten shot Matsuri a look. "What's your name?" "My name is Matsuri. I don't have to tell you my last name." "And why are you training with no one to supervise?" Instantly after Tenten said that her mind wandered to all the times she had trained alone without Gai or Lee or _Neji_ to watch her. The times she had hurt herself and no one was there to help her. Then that time last week.

_~Flashback~_

_Tenten ran as fast as she could. Tears streamed down her face and blood from her hand. Maybe Neji had been right she thought. Look at me I can't even throw a kunai correctly anymore. In mid-flight instead of throwing the kunai she gripped harder. All eight kunai made its own gaping hole in the tender flesh between her fingers. She had forgotten to bring her first-aid kit, but she didn't care. All she cared about was the hole in her heart. Tenten realized that she was going to faint or possibly die from blood loss to late. As she closed her eyes she saw a flash of green. "Gai?" "Oh No! Tenten is hurt!" "Must be Lee."_

_~Flashback ending~_

"Never mind do you want to spar with me?" "Really? You would do that for me? Oh thank you so much!" Tenten had been startled –once again- by Matsuri's change of heart. Did she really want to spar with someone so bad?

**This is a trick. I say you kill her. Either that or I will kill her for you.**

Suzuku would be a MAJOR problem. If she sparred with Matsuri, Matsuri could get hurt.

**Come on I'll be good…. DARN IT JUST SAY YES!**

In the least Tenten hadn't seen that coming from the fire bird. She expected something like…

**Don't you even dare. Or I'll test one of my experiments that I've been working on while cooped inside your head today…**

Kill her! Kill her! Kill Herrrrr!

**I warned you. It will happen at 3:00.**

3:00? Why 3:00?

**Cause I like 3:00.**

Tenten finally remembered Matsuri there and that she looked like an idiot.

*Do you think you know who it is?


	3. Why Tenten Hates the Beach

Lovelychibi7: I have gotten my first review and honestly I am disappointed. So I have a few choice words for Yvee. If you hate this story so much than… STICK IT IN A JUICEBOX AND SUCK IT! Because 3 people chose to favorite this story and added it too story alert. Also _you_ don't even have correct grammar. You don't even have an account and you don't even write stories yourself! So who are you to decide if I have talent, when you don't either? 

Tenten: Amen.

Lovelychibi7: oh and while I'm at it – SHOUT OUT TO AKIRALYNN and someone else! Who has the best name ever. So on with the story. Also Yvee I know the last chapter ended lamely so just shut up.

**It couldn't be helped- Why Tenten hates the Beach**

In order to avoid a disaster Tenten persuaded Matsuri that they should just talk. That was probably the second biggest mistake she made that day. If they had just sparred, then Tenten would not have accidently told Matsuri she was going to be married to Gaara. THAT was the biggest mistake she made that day. Once Matsuri heard _her _beloved Gaara was to get married to a nutjob like Tenten, she snapped. Gaara's number one fan girl was not going to accept this.

Tenten's eyes widened as she realized that _she_ was not going to make it out alive if Matsuri reached her. So Tenten got ready to do the only trick she could afford right now. Thankfully hurricane Matsuri attacked a wall of sand instead of Tenten. Tenten let out a deep breath after all, now she didn't have to trip an innocent – or not –, angry girl.

Gaara would've raised an eyebrow at both Tenten and a fuming Matsuri if he could've. At Tenten because he had spent half of his day – and the last chapter- looking for her after she back-flipped out of the window (he was getting worried about team Gai). At Matsuri because she almost killed his fiancé, the same fiancé that currently was trying to hide from him. When they get back to the tower, he was going to kill Kankuro for suddenly wanting to go the beach, Temari for forcing him to go find the troublesome girl and Tenten.

"Uh, Gaara are you okay? Your eye keeps twitching." "Let's just go back to the tower. Kankuro wants to go to the beach." Tenten smiled and said "Okay Gaara let's go!" For the second time that day Gaara felt like raising a non-existent eyebrow. What was she onto?

Gaara really was going to kill Kankuro. Gaara took another deep breath. "Gaara your eye's twitching again." Okay Gaara was going to kill Kankuro and Tenten. TO HELL WITH THE TRUCE! He's killing Tenten first.

Tenten was nervous for a lot of reasons. Like for one she didn't know how to swim. Two, the swimsuit Temari locked her in her room with was so flimsy that even if she knew how to swim she would end up flashing a good number of people – including Gaara and Kankuro - . Third Gaara had a very creepy aura coming from him and kept muttering thing like "murder was easy when you had a demon in your head, or if you're schizophrenic. Much easier…" Tenten was also curious about if Temari still wanted her to seduce the creepy serial killer because that was definitely not going to happen. Over her dead body! What about the revenge Suzuku talked about that should happen at 3:00? What happened to Suzuku? Why was Gaara talking about how it's easier to get away with murder when you're demon-possessed? This was something she couldn't help but agree with. WHAT IS SCHIZOPHRENIA? While Tenten mused about very important musings and walked in a straight line, Temari had placed Gaara on Guard watch (where all they did was walk in a straight line behind her). Well it was going well till Tenten suddenly stopped. Gaara -who was still trying to understand how she could walk in a straight line without paying attention- bumped into her, which started a very short domino effect.

In the end Gaara ended on top ultimately squashing Tenten (who was still thinking about what happened to Suzuku).While Gaara tried very hard to get back up – he didn't want kill her like this! It had to be much more sinister – Tenten had finally finished her train of thoughts and finally realized her position and tried to come up with a plan. Apparently since she was making out with the sand Gaara couldn't, and wouldn't hear her. Since Tenten had bigger problems – like not flashing Gaara - she didn't comment. How was it possible to even move in this thing? She finally opted with a quick flip. It seemed it would be a simple fix… if Gaara figured out how to get up.

In the end Gaara prevailed (like he always does) and got off the traumatized kuniochi. Tenten's mind began to wander for the second time that day. But for the three ninja's (Temari and Kankuro caught up to them a sentence ago) that were watching her some feared the worst. Yet oddly the ninjas worried about different things. Temari worried that Tenten had died, Kankuro feared that the dreary Team rocket *had kidnapped her and replaced her body with a dummy, and Gaara didn't worry at all.

Finally Tenten lifted her head. Temari smiled, Kankuro gasped and Gaara yawned. To be honest, Gaara could care less about if she had survived the ordeal , he was gonna kill her anyway.

Lovelychibi7:* I just had the feeling Kankuro would watch Pokemon. 

Matsuri: You are so right L7!

L7: Isn't it Lovchi7?

Matsuri: L7's shorter!

Lovchi7: I like this better. Anyway Sorry I took so long to update! You don't care right ? RIGHT?


End file.
